HER Private Investigator
by yumekoSCD
Summary: Serena is the wife of a rich man, but their marriage was really a business deal. Serena hire a PI to investigate the mistresses Serena suspect her husband of having. her PI is Darien Shields, her ex BF and her 1st everything!
1. Prologue

Notes: I added this prologue as I was editing the older version of Chapter Three. This would make more sense for those who were reading for the first time.

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics...

* * *

PROLOGUE 

It was Sunday morning. I woke up and found a letter in an envelop beside my pillows. On the front of the envelop is simply "Sere". Written in Mina's handwriting. I had feeling about what the letter said. I was prepared for it, or as much as I can be...

Dear Sere,  
I'm sorry all I can leave is a letter. I really didn't have any choices. I know it was coward of me to ran away in the middle of the night. Perhaps this is better, so we do not have to act like cry babies. I will be happy. I promise you. I really can't stand to stay in this house for another moment. They are driving me crazy(they are our parent). I'm sure they won't miss me. You head the ultimatum they give me. Break up with Andy(Mina's boyfriend) or never enter this house again. Well, they obviously don't love me at all by that ultimatum. I would choose Andy over them any day. I'm only sorry we wouldn't be able to be in touch for sometime, at least not until Andy and I settle down. I promise to call and write as often as I can. I will miss you so very much, my little Bunny. Please do not hate me for my selfishness. Even as you may not understand right now, you will be on day.  
The sister who will always love you.  
Melisenda

P.S. Oh yeah, I took $10,000 out of your account. I promise to give it back one day.

I smiled at the P.S. Mina wrote. What's $10,000 when it mean I might never see her again? Or at least until I'm independent and even then...even then I would be forbidden to ever see the only elder sister I ever had. At that thought I felt so sad. I also realize how serious Mina is about never coming back, since she had used her given name. She never used it unless it was official.

* * *

Until Next Chapter.  
Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R. 


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics...

* * *

CHAPTER ONE

"You want me to do what?" I yelled at my parents,standing from the cream sofa that was in the living room "Are you two crazy?"

"Serena, you are our only daughter." Elaine Crescent said.

"That's not true." I whispered. "There's Mina."

Ignoring my comment, mom roled her eyes and continued to talk, "Seiya is a great guy. He's good looking. Plus, the merger between us and Diamonds is very important."

"But, I don't love him", I said.

"What's love got to do with it?" mom asked? I couldn't believe what she said. I was so shocked I didn't even realize i had sat back down on the sofa.

"What has it not? It's marriage we are talking about here. How can I marry someone I don't even like."

"Oh honey, us woman are born to marry one day. Not all marriage has love in it. When your father and I married, we hated each other. But look how far we've come alone." Mom came over to sit beside me. "Believe me Serena, you won't regret it."

I couldn't believe what my parents are asking me to do. ME, a romantic at heart,to marry, without love.

"I think I'm finally understanding why Mina had ran away from home all those years ago." I said to my parents. Again, at the mention of Mina's name mom rolled her eyes again. This time dad wasn't happen either. "Do not mention that woman's name in our presence again, do u understand?"

What has become of my parents? Were they always this emotionless? This heartless? How could they react this way? How could they be like that at the mention of Mina? I needed to get away. "I need some time alone. To think about this. Excuse me." With that, I ran out of their living room.

I decided to go for a drive with my silver BMW convertible. The wind felt so good against my face. I felt so free with my hair flowing. When I finally reached the beach, I ran for the exclusive spot that most people don't even know about. The place where... No. I hought. I can't think about that. It's over between Darien and me a long time ago. It was my decision. I decided to let him go so he could be more. To become a PI like he always wanted. He's a free spirited person. He likes that kind of life, I can't ask him to stay and... God, I need to stop thinking about this. I have more important problem on my hands.

What am I going to do? I have never disagreed with my parents like Mina, but still, this... this...

Just then my cell phone rang.

"Hello."

"Rena, Rosa called and told me what happened. Don't do it." Mina's voice came from the other side. Rosa is our housekeeper since we were kids, she was like a mother to me sometimes than my own mother. She must have overheard my parents and I talking.

"Mina, you don't understand this. It's...it's..."

"Oh, I understand alright. Serena Serenity Crescent. You can't do it. You can't. Do you Hear me? It's not fair. This is you marriage we are talking about here. You are going to be with Seiya for the rest of your life."

"I know, but Mina, I've never disobeyed our parents, not..."

"You mean not like I have right? Oh, I've realized this problem a long time ago. Rena. You got to think with your mind. Plus, a loveless marriage will never work. Yet, knowing you, to please our parents, you would do anything. When mom say jump, you jump. When she told you to dump Ryan, you did." As Mina went on, her voice star to get louder. It was obvious she was getting mad about this. " When she asked you not to go with Darien to Florida, you obeyed. For once Serena, make a decision in your life for yourself, even if it maybe disobeying them. Even if it's a selfish one. There's always a first time for verything."

"I know all this...but...you don't get it. Mom and Dad really need me for this..."

"They always need you. You have sacrificed enough for our parents. God Rena, what about what you want? What you need? What about true love? Didn't you always want to marry for love? If you marry Seiya, It's the same as suicide."

"Mina. I know how you would feel. I mean, you ran away with Andrew and then married him. You disobeyed our parents and haven't even come home once since."

"I would have, but they disowned me, or have you forgotten about that? Plus I amv very happy and even more in love with Andrew and the same with him. Since the birth of Miaka, we've been more happy recently than ever. If you marry Seiya, you'd never have that. Let's be frank, I'd choose Andrew over our parents any day, anytime. Plus look at what kind of person Seiya is. I mean jeez, he is got to the biggest playboy we know."

"I know, but still."

"Still what? Please Serena. If you won't listen to what I've said so far, then I guess there's nothing I can do to stop you. Just don't come crying to me when you marriage is about to break before it even starts and because of you are so determined to save our parents' face, you won never divorce Seiya."

"Mina. Forgive me."

"No. You are wrong. You need to be the one to forgive yourself. To forgive your own heart."

"You mean the one that will always belong to Darien Shields? My first everything? If that's the one, then I can marry Seiya, because there are no more spaces for anyone else in my heart because Darien occupied it a long time and always will. Now I've let him go and he has become a successful PI, I should finally move on. There's nothing tying me down. So I guess I am marrying Seiya in a week."

"I'm sorry Serena, I really feel sorry for you. And I'm sorry I can't come backfor your wedding. I can's sit there and watch you marry someone you can't even stand."

"I know. I understand."

"And as for Darien, it was your decison to give him up because you are so dertermined to listen to mother. Listening to mother when it come to your love life would be the biggest mistakes you'd ever make in life.

"Mina, I really don't have a choice. They only have me left."

"I know nothing I say will work. But think about it really hard before you make a final decision,Ok?"

"I will."

"Ok, then we'll talk later."

"Later, Mina."

After I must have stayed at the beach for hours, when I finally went back, it was tell my parents that I will obey them and marry Seiya Diamond. But there was one thing I told them that would never change; they had better not expect a grandchild, anytime at all. Cause I would never sleep with Seiya willingly. Never. All mom said was she would have liked a grandchild, but that it was no big deal without one. I almost couldn't believe them. But then, after all thatthat have happened, I should realize that my parents and I are nothing alike. And we'd never had anything in common. The truth is, I really don't know who my parents are anymore, or even who they were my entire life. And the sad thing is, there's no need for it anyway.

* * *

Finally, this Chapter is finally revised. I hope you, my readers will like this version of the revised chapter.

Until the nnext chapter

Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R. Reviews are what keep me going.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics...

* * *

CHAPTE TWO 

The next week or so went so fast, it was all a blur. Probably due to the fact I wasn't paying any attention. Especially not the wedding details. In fact, as far as I know, mom made all the suggestion and then decided for me. The only thing I remember was mom asking if this was a good choice to go with that, not that I know what neither this or that was. And the answer was always something like"Yes mother" or "Of course mother. You know the best."

The wedding it self and the reception were no different. I remember mom waking me up the day of the wedding and getting me dressed into a very fashionable designer wedding dress. I couldn't even remember who made the choice or what the dress should look like. Especially what brand it was. Of course it was some famous expensive one, probably Chanel or something like that.

On the way to the Church, I wanted so much to get out, ran away, just like that scene of Run Away Bride. But of course, as Mina knows, even when I wanted to, I wouldn't. So I wet through the fake wedding, at least to me it was a fake wedding. Without me realizing, it was the part where the groom kiss the bride. I stood there, while Seiya gave me a kiss, while the paparazzi took as much picture as they could.

After, at the reception, I was in another trance, I didn't realize that the first dance between the husband and wife was over, until Dad was dancing with me and asking, "Can I have a dance with my daughter, now that her husband have had the first dance." That's when I realize I was someone else's wife. I had wanted to say no to dad about having a dance with me, but of course instead, I said yes. Husband and wife! What a joke! I thought to myself.

Finally, Seiya drove me to this house I've never seen before, that is after the paparazzi took more pictures, while I faked more smiles. "It's time, wife." Seiya said with an evil smirk when we got into the house.

I turned to stare at him and said, "Seiya, let's get one thing straight. This wedding we had, it's only in name. I will never do any wifely duty; most of all, sleeping anywhere near you. I will be sleeping in a guest room, while you may be welcome to the main Master room. I presume, there are many guest rooms for me to choose from?"

"Are you kidding me? Serena, dear, you are my wife, of course, we will sleep together, not that tonight I'm thinking of sleeping. If you know what I mean."

"Seiya. Let's me make this clear, as I said. NO WAY WILL I EVER SLEEP, EVEN IN THE SAME BEDROOM WITH YOU. I CERTAINLY WILL...NOT...HAVE SEX WITH YOU. NO WAY.NOT EVEN WHEN HELL FREEZE OVER!"

Seiya moved toward me as if he didn't hear anything I just said.

"DON"T come any closer!" I warned him

As if he'd listen, he moved closer.Without a warning, I pushed him with all the force I had in me. "You listen to me and listen very clear. The only reason I married you was for that damn merger."

Seiya looked at me as if I was crazy. "If you won't sleep with me, then who am I suppose to sleep with, wife?" I know that he said wife on purpose.

"Seiya, who you sleep with is not my problem. However, remember this. If you decide to sleep with another woman, it will never be anywhere in this house. From now on, other than the housekeeper my mother, sister Mina and me, no WOMEN will be allowed. If I find a woman in your bed, I will divorce you and make sure you lose you position as CEO of Crescent and Diamonds. Remember, your family only own 45 of the company as of today's wedding. The other 55 are owned by the Daytons. If I divorce you, you should know another 40 would be taken from you. So if I were you, I'd be careful, be VERY careful. Understand?"

Seiya was so confused and scared, he only nodded.

"And when I say I will divorce, I mean I can make sure people will believe I'm the innocent party. That's a promise. Oh Seiya. You aren't the playboy son of George Diamonds anymore. You are the wife of Serena Crescent Diamonds, so if you are going to have a mistress, I'm warning you, you WILL be discreet about it, make sure other people can't tell."

Again, Seiya nodded.

"Then, if you don't mind, I will be going to sleep now. BY MYSELF." I said,taking my suitcase and head for upstairs, when I got to the stairs, I turned around and said, "Oh. And Seiya, make sure other people believe that we had a good time tonight when you go to work tomorrow. We'll go on a honeymoon, of course, it's not real, but other will think so. Remember, make them believe we are very HAPPILY Married!" and with that, I walked upstairs. I took the furthermost room away from Seiya's master bedroom, which happen to be the very first room, since he's was at the end of the hall.

* * *

This chapter didn't change that much, but the minor changes made it much better than before. 

Until Next Chapter.  
Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics...

* * *

CHAPTER THREE

"Serena, I assume you have heard?" Lita Kane's voice came from the other side of the table.

"Heard what?" I asked, picking at the chicken I had ordered.

"My divorce with Julian." Lita replied simply.

"Oh sure. It was on the news for heaven's sake, who wouldn't have." Serena said. We were sitting in the Riverside Country Club. We were at one of the two best tables, as always. It was a table by the window, ourside it was the garden. Two of the best tables were always reserved for my family, as our family owned 50 of the club.

"So who did you say was the PI you hired again?" Serena knew exactly who it was, Darien Shields of Shields and Clarey.

"Kenneth Clarey. He and his partner Darien Shields owns the PI company. The do wonderful undercover works. Darien did most of the work out side the office, while Ken did most of the work in the office."

"Oh. Ok. So Lita, how did you know so much about them?"

"Ken told me about it. Darien is from Riverside himself"Lita said. Lita was not originally from Riverside. She had came to Riverside to take care of her passed away grandmother's estate and fall in love with Justin Olary, one of the rich boys. She married Justin within a month of meeting him. Since justin works with Seiya and is also one of his best friend, Lita and I soon became friends after I married Seiya. "Ken's cousin is from Riverside as well, and he met Darien through his cousin."

"You mean Mina and Andrew?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, he didn't say his name, but it's possible."Lita said. Lita is one of the only person who knows I am in contact with my sister.

Mina, also known as Melisenda Aphoridite is my older sister, who fell in love with a not so rich boy,who according to my parents, were not fitting to be their son- in-law. Simply due to the fact he was poor. When my parents created an ultimatum, either break up with Andrew or be disowned, Mina followed her heart and ran away with Andrew. Together they moved to the Berkerly, where Andrew had decided to go to school. Mina had just finished her senior year. In the end, that's where Mina had went to school as well. Thank god for both of their good grades, they both had gotten full scholarships.

After she ran away, our parents simply cut off her allowance. Luckily Mina has some money saved up, plus a sum given to her by our passed away grandparents. Of ocurse,she had also taken $10,000 out of my account. When she left, the only thing she left was a letter. At the time when Mina was disowned, I was still a sophomore. Due to the mess, I was taken out of the private school and kept at home. For the rest of the year, I was home school and anywhere I went, I had a bodyguard that followed me. Our parents were afraid I would be in contact with Mina, who was thought by their parents as an outsider and a disease. Of course, I had my ways of getting in contact with Mina anyway, not that I ever told my parents.

Finally when I became a junior I was allowed to go back to school. Junior year was also the year I fell in love with him. Darien Shields. He was a year older than me, so I didn't really know him very well. During a party a upper classmate had thrown in celebration of the new school year, I got to know him better. We hit it off immediately and fell in love almost right away. My parents didn't care too much, since Darien was a nice boy. The summer of my Junior year, when I went to a Cheerleading Competition, I was able to meet up with Mina. It was that summer, Mina and Andrew got married, I was lucky enough to be able to be part of the ceremony.

At the end of my senior year when I said I loved Darien and wanted to go to go to another school, along with Darien, rather the one they wanted me to, they realize how serious it was; this relationsip between Darien and Me. I was asked to break it off immediately. Darien had said he could go to the same school as me and study business so he can get my parents to like him. I refused and did what I know was the only way to make him not give up the dream of becoming a PI like he always wanted to. I broke up with him. I told him I didn't love him anymore.

I also knew even if he studied business it still wouldn't have mattered to my parents. Just like Mina, it was the same problem. It wasn't simply because he wanted to go into PI that my parents didn't, but also because he was from a poor family. Anything middle class and below is considered poor to my parents. Only those with Money, millions and billions are considere worth to be friends. And only those were marriage material.

My attention was back on Lita, who said, "Ken't so sweet." As close as Lita and I were, she still doesn't know about Darien. She knows I was heart broken along time ago and that Seiya and I are in a pretende marriage.

"Lita, do you and this Ken have something going on?"

"I might. Oh Serena, you know me so well. Yes. I think I'm in love with Ken. He's so caring. He was there to comfort me when Darien came back with the evidence that Julian is cheating on me with that Kira. He told me he cares for me. Of course, he won't be going out with me or anything until the divorce is final, but just thinking about it make me so happy. Oh Sere, now I feel bad."

"Why?"

"Because we both know how your marriage with Seiya is. You should catch him with the woman he's seeing. In fact, you should ask Darien and Ken to do it. You might even know this Darien guy, after all, you went to the same school."

"Uh hun. Maybe."i quick brush the idea off, "Don't worry about me Lita. You are the one been exposed to the media. I'll be ok."

"No you won't be. You haven't been since him. And to this day you still won't tell me who HE is."

"Lita, forget it. It's all in the past."

"Why are you so afraid to tell me who he is?"

"I'm not afraid to tell you his name. It's just that it's been over between me and him for so long, there's no point in mention him."

"Sure, keep on saying that, maybe you'll believe it one day." Lita's voice was sarcastic, "We both know you still love him. Come off it, Sere, you never loved Seiya one bit. In fact, you hate him."

"Whether I hate him or not is one thing. But either way, he's still my husband."

"Only until you expose him for cheating. I mean it." Lita said. After a sign, she continued, "The only thing I'm worried about it Chloe." Chloe was the one year old daughter Lita have with Julian.

"Poor Chloe. But really, Lit, she doesn't really know him all that well. Julian may be Chloe's father, but he was never here long enough to act like one. You two are better off without him."

"I know. He said he doesn't want Chloe. So I guess its ok. But I can't understand. Chloe is such a sweet kid, how can he be so cruel and don't care about his own daughter?"

"Perhaps Seiya would know." At that we both laughed.

Later when I got home, I thought about what Lita had said about exposing Seiya. I really should, lately he's not at all decreet about the woman he's with. And if I use Darien and kenneth's PI Company, I could met Darien again, after all these years. It's been so long, too long. And even if we can't be together, perhaps we would have the chance of been friends again.

It was about time I got out of this marriage I finally decided and went to call Lita and ask for the PI's number.

* * *

And there' the revised version of chapter 3. I think it's much better than the previous version and it make more sense.

Until Next Chapter.  
Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics... 

Thank you for the review LadyAkina.  
To answer your questions, I have written Chapter Four. Hope you like it as much asI did while writing it...

AN: I decided to name this chapter because it's an important chapter. It should explain a lot of what happened.

* * *

CHAPTER FOUR - Confession and Memories

It's been a week since I had got the PI's number from Lita, yet I still haven't called. Again, like the past week, I have been staring at the phone. Finally I got the nervers I needed and decided to make the long pass due phone call.

After a few rings, the phone was finally picked up. "Hello, Shields and Clarey."

"Hi, I need to make an appointment to talk about a case I'd like fo ryou to take care for me." I said into the phone.

"Of course. Would this afternoon be good for you, miss..."

"It's Mrs. Diamonds and it would be fine."

"Ok Mrs. Diamonds, we would expect to see you later then."

"Ok." I then hand up the phone and went to get ready. I was meeting Lita for lunch at the Country Club and going to Shields and Clarey afterward.

When I went into the Country Club Tom told me the table was ready and lead me to lita, who was already at the usual table.

"Am I late?" I asked as I sat down.

"Oh no, I was early." Lita replied.

"I see." The waiter quickly came up to take our order. After we ordered, I told Lita about the phone call earlier.

"That's good Rena. Like I said, you should have done this months ago. I guess it wasn't that bad when Seiya was discreet about those Woman he was seeing, but now he's been more open about his relationship outside of this marriage. that is, if you can even call it a marriage." Lita said. After a few second of silence, Lita continued, "Since you are going to the office, I'll go with you. I want to meet Darien."

"Darien? He's in town?" I asked.

"Yes, he came back...wait, you known Darien personally don't you?" Lita said, looking at me, waiting for an answer. Finally I nodded.

I decided to come clean with Lita about Darien. "Yes, I know him. Darien is HIM."

"HIM? You mean THE HIM that you never talk about. The one you loved all these years?" Lita asked, her voice getting a little louder from the surprise.

I nodded, "Lita keep your voice down." I whispered, looking around, apparently no one was paying attention to us. Which was a good thing.

"Tell me about it Rena, you look so sad and even a little scared a few second ago. I want to be able to help you figure out things."

"You mean you are curious about my passed love life, because it's such a big mystery."

"Well, yeah, that as well. But seriously, you always look so sad when I mention HIM."

I finally gave in. For the next two hours or so, as we ate lunch, I let those happy and bitter memories from the back of my mind to surface as I told Lita of the past.

"Darien and I both went to Riverside High. He was a year older than me, so I didn't get to know him very well. You know the mess with Mina." I start to explain.

"Yeah." Lita nodded, taking a sip of her drink.

"Well, I was finally be able to go back to school the next year. Ryan Smith thrown a party...

FLASH BACK  
"I'm so glad your parents let you come to the party." Molly Banks, the red head I've been friend with since kindergarten said. We were inside Ryan's house, at his welcome back to another school year party just before school officially starts.

Finally, after pleading with my parents for months, they have decided to let me go back to school. I was so glad, home school wasn't bad for a few weeks, but after half a school year, it was super boring. I was a little pissed at my sister Mina for running away. If it wasn't because of her, I would never have been taken out of the school in the middle my sophomore year. The only reason I was even allowed to come to this party was because Ryan's dad does business with my dad.

"Hey Stranger." A male voice came from behind me. I turned around, it was none other than the host himself. I smiled at him, "Hi Ryan. Thanks for having your dad talking to my Parents. I've been cooped up in that house so much that I feel like I can't breathe anymore"

Ryan had brown hair and brown eyes. He was somewhat handsome. I didn't talk to him much due to the fact he was a year older than me. But I knew who he was through the Riverside Country Club.

"No Problem, Serena. Hey, do u know Darien here?" Ryan said. That's when I noticed the person standing beside him. It was the first time I met him officially. The first thing I noticed were those beautiful midnight blue eyes. they were so dark, yet shining bright at the same time. Then it was the dark ebony hair. I blushed a little, then remembered my manners, "Um not really. Hi Darien, I'm Serena Crescent." Holing out my hand to shake his.  
He surprised me by picking it up and kissing it. "I'm Darien Shields and it's a pleasure to meet you." I blush at that. I vaguely remember Molly signing beside me.

After a bit, Ryan was pulled away by some girl. Molly also decided to go talk to Kevin, the guy she had crush on. So it was just me and Darien. We sat down at a couch and start to talk. I learned he was into mystery. I told him about my dream to become a clothe designer. We talked some more and then there was a song, "As Long As You Love Me" by the Backstreet Boys, that was playing. He asked if I would like to dance. I said sure, so he pulled me up and we went dancing. That song later became our song. Whenever it was possible, he could sing it to me or request the DJs' to play it.

By the end of the night I couldn't find Molly. Realizing she was probably somewhere with Kevin. Not wanting to disturbe her, Darien offered to take me home in his old beat up Mustang.

At the door, he asked me to go out on the next Friday, which is the first Friday after school starts. Of course I said yes. He kissed me on the cheek and left. I went home, feeling I was on Cloud Nine.

END FLASH BACK

* * *

NOTE: Sorry the chapter was so short. I was busy with some personal things. More memories/flashbacks next chapter.  
Until Next Chapter.  
Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R. 


	6. Interlude

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics...

* * *

As Long As You Love Me - Interlude to Her Private Investigator

Although loneliness has always been a friend of mine I'm leaving my life in your hands People say I'm crazy and that I am blind Risking it all in a glance

We were sitting on one of the sofa in Ryan's Sitting Room. There were hundred of peopl that was invited t Ryan's party. It was the biggest bash before school start. I have just met Darien earlier in the evening. I still remember him kissing my hand when I offered my to shake his. He was so romantic.

It helped he was good looking as well. He was the most beautiful Midnight Blue eyes. They were so dark, yet at the same time sparkled so bright. I knew I was a gonner the second I met his eyes. Then there was his hair. That ebony hair, I just wanted to run my hands trough it so much.

A song by Backstree Boys was playing in the back ground.

"Serena, do you want to dance?" Darien asked.

I nodded, "Sure."

Darien smiled. he quickly stood up and pull me up along with him. I stumpled a little and he caught me with his arms. Once I'm standing straight again, he lead me to part of the floor where there weren't people.

And how you got me blind is still a mystery I can't get you out of my head Don't care what is written in your history As long as you're here with me

He pull me close, but not too close. No, he want a gentleman. I smiled and put my head on his shoulders. He sang along with the song. His singing voice was just like when he talked. Manly, strong voice, yet at the same time gentle.

Chorus:  
I don't care who you are Where you're from What you did As long as you love me Who you are Where you're from Don't care what you did As long as you love me

Every little thing that you have said and done Feels like it's deep within me Doesn't really matter if you're on the run It seems like we're meant to be

It felt like I knew him for years when really I've only officially met him a few hour ago. The who time I was with him, I never thought how my parents would think of him. I realize I almost acted like Mina for a few second. I laughed myself secretly at that idea.

Chorus

Bridge:  
I've tried to hide it so that no one knows But I guess it shows When you look into my eyes What you did and where you are comin' from I don't care, as long as you love me, baby.

Chorus

Who you are Where you're from Don't care what you did As long as you love me (Repeat to fade)

He took me home. It was so nice of him. He opened the door for me when we got to his beat up Mustang. He drove carefully to my house. After, he opened the car door for me again to let me out. We walked up to the house together. We smiled when we reached the door.

"Serena, would you go out with me next Friday?" Darien asked, looking at me.

I smiled. "Of course Darien. I'd love to."

Darien lean forward. He kissed me on the cheek. I felt so warm all of al sudden. I was so excited. Sure he didn't kiss me on the lips, but it was still a kiss.

He lean back. Smiled at me. "Good night then."

"Good night. Darien."

"See you tomorrow in school."

I nodded as he turn and walk down the path to his car.

I was so happy. I could swore I was flooting on Cloud Nine. I literally flooted up the stairs as I went in the house.

* * *

NOTE: I had to write this song fic. The song used is 'As Long As You Love Me.' by Backstreet Boys, one of my fav band of all time.

Until Next Chapter.  
Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R.


	7. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics...

* * *

CHAPTER FIVE

'Shields and Clarey' was located at downtown Riverside. It was upstairs of the Mel's, the popular hangout place for local teenagers. Mostly the high school students went there to eat and meet up. It only serves non-alcoholic drink.

I smiled at that. We were there almost everyday for the duration of the time we dated. It was our place, since he worked there as a waiter up til he went away. It's been a while since I went into Mel's. I never went to Mel's after my break up with Darien anymore because that place reminds me of him. It made sense that he would rent a place for work right above Mel's.

I'd bet anything he also goes to Mel's for food everyday. As I went up, I realize there are only two doors up stairs. The door on the left had a sighn that said 'Shields and Clarey', along with 202 by the side. The other simplt had '201' on it. I knocked on the 202. A voice came in from inside that said, "come on in"

I took a deep breath and opened the door. There was a small waiting area on the right along with desk. Sitting there was a young woman that looked no older than twenty. She was obvious Asian Descentdent, with long black hair and purple eyes.

She looks at me and smiled, "Hi, I'm Rei. This is the office of Shields and Clarey. What can I do for you"  
"I have an appointment. I called earlier today. The man on the phone asked me to come in." I said.

Rei nodded, "I See. Please hold on a few minutes. Let me tell Mr. Clarey you are here. May I ask what your name is"

"Serena Diamond." I replied.

Rei got up and went to the door leading into an inner office. Rei knocked on the door then opened it, "Ken, A miss Serena Diamond is here to see you"

"Oh yes. Please let her in." ken's low voice said.

Rei turned around," Go ahead Miss Diamond." I smiled and went into the room. I didn't see the point of correcting her about the wrong use of 'Miss'.

Sitting behind a desk on the left was a man about late 20s, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. He smiled at me,  
"Mrs. Diamond, please take a seat." I went over to sit on the chair in front of his desk. "I'm Kenneth Clarey, you may call me Ken." Ken introduced himself. "I see. I heard about you from Lita, and please call me Serena" I said.

Ken nodded with understanding. "I see"

"So Serena, what is it that I can help you with?" Ken asked.

"I want you to catch my husband in action with his secretary, who is also his mistress." I said.

"May I ask how did you come up with the conclusion he might be cheating"

"That's because we have a fake marriage. I was forced to marry him by my parents. The night of the wedding I made a agreement with him. I allowed him to have woman outside of the marriage, since I knew I would never be a real wife to him." I said. Ken nodded a few times as I explained.

"Then why have you decided to catch him in the action, as you said. Because since you already have an agreement, even is we catch him, it would be your words against his, since there's no written agreement, as I presume"

"That's true. There's no written agreement. However, he was only allowed to a relationship as long as he is discreet about it. It's come to my attention that he's no long discreet about it, that means he had broken our agreement"

"I see. What do u wish to do with the information we are going to gather for you"

"I will divorce him. Too the public, we are a happily married couple. Both of our family are rich, so no divorce has ever taken place. However, he had publicly disgraced both our family by coming out to public with his mistress"

"That makes sense. Do you known who this other woman is"

"Yes. Her name is Beryl Esmeroodo. She has Red hair and Green eyes. She's my husband, Seiya Diamonds' secretary. His office is Crescent & Diamonds, the building on Fifth Avenue. She lived in Rich Hill Drive area, a house bought by my husband, I believe." As I was saying this, Ken was writing it all down on a pad that he picked up from his desk.

"Do you know some of the place they have been to"

"The Country Club, Emma's, and a few restaurants around town. That's pretty much all I known." Emma was the upper scale type of Bar that the rich went to for a few drink. "That's ok. Those information would be helpful as it is." Ken said. He reached for a form on his desk and handing it to me. "Here's a form about confidential and what we can do and can't do. Along with that are the costs. Please look at it. Fill it up and we can start this 'search' for you." I took it and start to look at it.

As I went on to fill out the form, Ken talked on, "As you might know, my partner, Darien Shields is the one that does the work outside the office. I'm the legal consultant. I work with in the office. I have an Law Degree from Harvard. I concentrated in Divorce, however, I do all typed of legal consulting if it's needed"

I hand over the filled out form. "Thank you. However, I already have a lawyer. It's the family Lawyer for the Crescent side. It's Alan Nephrite. If I do divorce my husband, he would be representing. However, I would like for you to be present my case as well. I do believe that's possible." Ken looked over the form as I talked. "Yes. That's possible it would simply be collaboration between two lawyers. It might be the best choice as he already known you very well. The way you have filled out the form is fine."

"Now I have to explain the fees. We start at a minimum of 500 dollars. it cover the consulting and legal stuff, that's basically the cost of hiring me. For my partner's cost, it's a little more complicated. It's 300 dollars to start hiring him to do the search. As the case take more time, it will cost more. As you must understand, you are not the only case we take in. I'm not saying you aren't important. Every one of our clients is important. You are no less or no more important than anyone else. We take a week to try to gather as much information as we can. After the one week. You would come back into meet up with my partner and me. We will discuss the information we have gotten and from there you can decide to look more into it or simply end it there. That information we gathered would be confidential. They would be legal only when used in court. Unfortunately it will have to go to court, unless the lawyers representing you and your husband's lawyer would be able to reach an agreement on the side. Do you understand all that i just talked about"

"Yes I understand everything"

"Do you have anymore questions"

"No, those information are good enough"

"Great, then we can start the 'search' tomorrow. you can make an appointment with Rei for in a week's time." Ken said  
"Thank you for coming in." "No. it should be thank you for taking my case." I stood up and left the office "Bye for now.

"Bye Serena"

I quickly make an appointment for next week and left.

On the way home I passed through the trail leading to the pond, which is a exclusive spot, I decided to go in.  
it's been a long time since I came here, I thought to myself. The spot was also Darien and My spot. We used to go there all the time to be alone. It was quite and exclusive. As I headed in, I remembered one time when Darien surprised me there...

* * *

Until Next Chapter.  
Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R.


	8. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrwing the characters for my fanfics...

Author's Notes: It's been so long since I updated my stories. One of the first one, also of my fav is this particular one about Serena/Darien/Seiya… I always loved this story, as I see this in the Star Series. I hope you will like this fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.

CHAPTER　SIX

FLASHBACK

The central park as we call it is in the middle of the city. There was a man made pond where people can rent boats to row. There are also secluded parts where lovers can have private time together. A few of the areas had benches, a particular one by the very back of the park is one would go to a lot just to sit and talk. We called it our bench since every time we went to the park together, we'd go there.

In fact, when Darien and I dated, we would go there almost every other day if not everyday when it was possible just to cuddle and talk. Every once in a while he would bring a mystery novel to read and I'd bring my book to write poem in and/or draw sketches in.

It was about a month since we started to date officially, we were supposed to meet at our bench. I showed up late and found he wasn't there yet. I sat there waited for about then minutes and still didn't see him and decided to go look for him when I realize there was a white rose by the bench with a card attached to it.

The card was given to me by Darien of course, where he simply wrote, "Say yes."

I had a feeling what he was going to ask. It was obvious, really. And of course, I would say yes. After all, I really liked him, maybe even loved him and wanted to be his girl, which was what he was gonna ask me. And he did.

Just as I read the card, he came up to me from behind and wraps his arms around my waist. I knew it was him because of his smells as well as the way he holds me, so gentle, yet tightly close to him. I leaned into him and smiled.

Without turning around, I asked him, "So, what is the question?"

There was a pause before he said, "Be my girl."

I turned myself around and looked at him. He looked so sincere and almost scared, scared I would reject him.

I gave him the answer he wanted of course, "Yes. I'll be your girl" and pulled him down to kiss me.

We kissed for what seems like hours, when it was really minutes and simply hold each other for a long time before we went to him car so he can take me home since it was a school night.

END FLASHBACK

It was one of the first times since I married Seiya I went to sit at our chair. I still refer to it was our chair because I still loved Darien. I tried no to think about him, but of course that's a lie to myself. The truth was, there wasn't a day when I didn't think about him.

I sat there what seem for ever, before I decided to walk home. It would be a long walk, but one I needed but what came next surprised me or maybe it scared me, or maybe both…

Author's Notes: I know, you guys hate me.. hehe, I love to torture.. actually, more like I have mid-term tomorrow and assignments due as well, so had to keep it a short chapter. I know I should have left it alone until I have more time, but can't help it. I've been re-reading SM fics for the first time for almost 2 years or so and decided to finish these long overdue chapters and fics I started all those years ago. So be patient with me and I update one at a time as more time come, but with midterms and my part-time job, this will be hard.

Until next time, Read and Review, Onegai! Arigatou for those who have R&R.


	9. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: (c) Takeuchi Naoko, Koudansha, TV Asahi and Toei Douga own the Manga and Anime of Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon. I'm simply borrowing the characters for my fanfics...

AN: So here it is. The meeting you've been waiting for. I was hoping it would be longer, but oh well.

CHAPTER SEVEN

I couldn't believe he was standing in front of me. He was here, really here. We were standing face to face for the first time since he left for school all those years ago.

It was different now he's actually standing in front of me.

"Darien." His name was the only thing I could say. I was shocked. It really shouldn't be a shock. I knew this could happen eventually and perhaps I was asking for it, first by going to his office and asking Ken to represent my case. Then without really thinking, I came here. I was definitely asking for it. And definitely hoping I would run into him.

Maybe it was more surprised. I was so surprised to see him, at this very moment. Didn't Ken say something about him working on a case and not in town? Or was it just me, wishful thinking that I wouldn't have to come face to face with him yet? It was almost like the last time he surprised me, except I know this wouldn't be anything even close to history repeat itself. This time, it was not lovingness and tenderness in Darien's eyes, which is why what I was feeling, was much more than surprise or shock.

It was nervousness. I was nervous seeing him again for the first time after so long.

But most of all, I was scared. Scared of what? I'm not sure. Scared he would hate me for breaking up with him? Scared for breaking his heart? Scared of him finding out I married Seiya, which I regret every moment of, even though we never consummated our marriage, so really it's in name only, but not that Darien would ever knew that. Even if I told him about it, he probably wouldn't believe me anyways. Who would, really?

As my head processed all this, he was simply standing there and looking at me. I wonder what he was thinking about. I wonder what how he felt about me. Would be hatred or anger or…

"Serena." Darien replied after a pregnant moment. "It's been a long time."

I could do nothing but agree with a nod of my head. It was indeed a long time. Too long a time, for my heart to be left alone like this, I desperately wanted to say to him. I wanted to tell him how I really felt. I wanted to tell him the truth about it all. How I never wanted to break up but had no choice, because for if he stayed, I would be the ruin of him. How I hate my in name only marriage with Seiya and that it was all a sick joke. I wanted to tell him how I wished he was the one I was married to; as he is and will be the only one I ever love.

And in Mina's opinion, one should only marry the one they love, or not marry at all.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, which sounded so stupid a question. It wasn't as if this was private, as it's public and anyone can come and sit here and relax. But it was private; private and meaningful, to us. It was our place, the place where we were happy and relaxed and could ignore the rest of the world and simply be us, simply Darien and Serena. Where family names didn't matter nor social differences for that matter.

"I didn't know this was private." Darien replied in coldness. Oh how it hurt me so much when he said that. It froze my heart.

"It's not. You know that." I replied. "I don't know why I asked." But I know it did matter, because I hoped that maybe he still cared about me, even though I broke his heart in pieces.

"I thought you were out on a case." I said. Darien was not surprised I know about his job, which says a lot. I guess I shouldn't be surprised Ken and him talk about it. Which probably means Ken knows exactly what my relationship used to be with Darien before my visit to him office and knew the entire situation all too well.

"I was" was the only answer Darien gave.

He was so cold, so distanced. What did you expect I asked myself, him with open and welcoming arms when you hurt him so much? I deserved it, but somehow, some part of my heart had hoped he would be less hurtful and he'd be a bit less cold than he was acting.

"I should go." I whispered. Coward, I thought of myself. I was. Every moment I was standing here and Darien was cold to me, a little piece of my heart broke off. It was hurting so much that I was began to have hard time breathing, and then it happened. Because I was not imagining it, I really was having hard time breathing, so much so that I fainted.

AN: I thought that was a well developed chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but got to go eat some lunch before my afternoon class.

Until next time, Read and Review. Onegai! Arigatou!


End file.
